dont trust an android
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: trunks/18 moment


Trunks and Juuhachi are not mine, you can sue my foot up your ass   
  
  
"What the hell." Trunks whispered. He was purched on a half destroyed sky scrapper, spying on what he thought was Juuhachi sitting on another building. Trunks focused his well tuned saiyan eyes, to his shock it was Juuhachi, sitting on a building with her legs drawn up to her chest. "What is she doing?" Trunks asked himself again.   
  
Trunks was pumped up for a fight, he had been training for months to fight, and when he finds one of the androids, she zoning off. Trunks instincts finally got the better of him, he let his body release its energy, shifting him into his new discovered super saiyan form.   
  
"AAAhhhh!!!" Trunks screamed as he blasted off, straight for her. Trunks pushed his body for all the speed he could get. Juuhachi didn't seem to notice, Trunks smirked. Trunks threw a punch with all his power, hoping for a one hit knock out. Juuhachi still stayed still as Trunks was only seconds from smashing into her, Trunks grew closer and closer. Juuhachi ducked backwards just as the blow whooshed by her head, she grabbed Trunks wrist and pulled his towards her. Trunks other hands shot out on the other side of Juuhachi to stop himself, his hand hit nothing by rotted wood which gave out.   
  
"Uh" Trunks grunted as his head smashed against Juuhachi rock hard stomach.   
  
"Hello Trunks." She stated warmly, while she ran a hand threw his golden hair.   
  
Trunks tried to push himself off of her, but found her grip on his wrist to increase when ever he tried.   
  
"Let me go, I want to fight not talk." Trunks hissed, Juuhachi pushed Trunks up enough so she could see his face.   
  
"Im in such a good mood today, im going to just sit her and play with my favorite toy." Juuhachi purred, Trunks drew back his other hand and swong it at Juuhachi, who caught his first in the palm of her hand.   
  
"Let go!" Trunks screamed, Juuhachi smirked. Trunks couldn't keep track of Juuhachi, but she mananged to rap her fingers around both of his forearms.   
  
"I don't want to, your entertaining." Juuhachi said, he fingernails dipping into Trunks skin.   
  
"Let me go you bitch." Trunks hissed, Juuhachi dup her nails in deeper.   
  
"Don't talk like that"   
  
"Fuck you"   
  
"Mmm, ok" Trunks went red in the face.   
  
"Why are you being so fucking nice?" Trunks half screamed, half asked.   
  
"My brother is leaving me alone, and their isn't another living thing within a 100 kilometers."   
  
"Im a living thing."   
  
"Yes, and your also my little toy." Trunks face grew pink again.   
  
"I don't want to be your little toy, I want to kill you." Trunks pulled as hard as he could to free his arms, but Juuhachi just dug her nails in faller.   
  
"Trunks I wana play."   
  
"I don't, let me go!" Trunks screamed as a Golden Aura flashed around him, the building Juuhachi was sitting on was blown away. Trunks ripped his arms away from Juuhachi and put all his power into a uppercut. Juuhachi dodged the attack and smashed her fist into Trunks stomach.   
  
"Ah" Trunks screamed out, with a fair amount of blood. His hair fell back to normal and his body doubled over, being supported only by Juuhachi arm.   
  
"Come on." Juuhachi flew to the ground below. Trunks felt himself being layed down on the ground and a hand running over his chest.   
  
"Oh man, you hit pretty hard for a little girl." Trunks chuckled out, his eyes cracked open.   
  
"My my, you do have a sense of humor." Juuhachi layed down on Trunks, using his chest too rest the back of her head on.   
  
"Why are you being so nice android?" Trunks restated. Juuhachi was about to give him the same answer but Trunks placed a finger over her lips. "I want the real answer."   
  
"My brother and I had a little fight." Juuhachi snuggled into Trunks chest, Trunks shot up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Juuhachi laying at Trunks feet brought a slight grin to both their lips.   
  
"You going to help me up?" Juuhachi asked incocently.   
  
"No, I think I like you like that, it makes you look sexy." Trunks put a foot playfully onto Juuhachi chest.   
  
"Really, since when have you started being so nice."   
  
"Since I needed a vacation from fighting, and someone to talk to, and you're the closet thing I have to a friend." Trunks pushed down onto Juuhachi chest with a little more of his weight.   
  
"Ouch!" Juuhachi grabbed Trunks ankle and forced it off her breasts.   
  
"Ouch?"   
  
"You almost crushed my tits." Trunks face pinkened.   
  
"Really here," Trunks knelt down and placed his lips gentally on one breasts then the next, then with all of Trunks remaining boldness he kissed her lips, biting down on her bottom lip.   
  
"Trunks." Juuhachi moaned, pushing him away.   
  
"Whats wrong Juuhachi, I wont hurt you." Trunks brought his hands up and cupped her breast.   
  
"Trunks!" Juuhachi screamed, shoving him off of her and making him land a few feet away.   
  
Juuhachi stood up and attempted to regain her composure.   
  
"Isnt that what you wanted?" Trunks asked shaken.   
  
"N-no" Juuhachi crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Trunks stood up and boldly stepped up to her, her glare was very obvious.   
  
"Im sorry, I thought you wanted that." Trunks muttered, Juuhachi just nodded.   
  
"See you around." Juuhachi purred.   
  
Juuhachi buried her knee into Trunks groin, making him fall to the ground, Juuhachi smirked.   
  
"That will teach you boy, never trust an android."   
  
Didn't see that coming 


End file.
